Losing my innocence
by reyoudumb
Summary: Harry Hart est un homme plein d'humour. Surtout quand il s'agit d'embêter le garçon qu'il a pris sous son aile. [ SLASH / ONE-SHOT ]


Je ressors d'une séance de cinéma pour le film Kingsman et je savais d'avance que j'allais adorer ce film. Surtout parce que Kick-Ass est mon film préféré et qu'on y retrouve, étant donné que le réalisateur est le même, la même technique pour filmer les scènes d'action ainsi qu'un schéma narratif assez similaire à celui de l'ado en costume vert. En me promenant sur Tumblr, je me suis rendue compte que pas mal ont poussé la relation Eggsy/Harry plus loin qu'elle ne l'est dans le film. Je n'y avais franchement pas pensé lors de mon visionnage, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose à ce sujet, alors voici un one-shot en espérant qu'il plaira à de possibles lecteurs. J'utilise certaines citations du film, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux auteurs, le reste sort de mon imagination farfelue. _Enjoy_!

* * *

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas attribuer le salon numéro deux à un jeune homme qui va perdre sa virginité._ »

Eggsy fixa Harry d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-hilare. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir avec cette boutade. Mais ça avait l'air d'avoir bien fait rire la personne qui s'occupait de la caisse. Il se demandait s'il voulait dire qu'Eggsy comptait s'offrir un costume sur-mesure pour un charmant tête-à-tête avec une femme, ou bien qu'il payait Harry pour être son prostitué. Il était sûrement passé complètement à côté de la blague, mais le jeune banlieusard se surprit à préférer imaginer Harry comme un péripatéticien. Il observait la boutique et les articles proposés tout autour de lui. Des cravates, des costards, des chaussures. Du prêt-à-porter de luxe. S'il pouvait en piquer un de chaque, il se ferait un paquet de fric en les revendant. Mais l'heure n'était pas au vol. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son « mentor » lui adressa un regard, l'incitant à le suivre jusqu'au fameux salon. Eggsy lui emboîta le pas volontiers. Il pourrait suivre cet homme n'importe où, les yeux fermés. Harry Hart était un homme qui possédait un grand charisme et une présence impressionnante. Il était droit. Ses vêtements, même sa coiffure, étaient impeccables. Et alors qu'il marchait juste derrière lui, Eggsy pouvait remarquer la façon dont le mouvement de ses hanches n'était même pas perceptible. Woaw, ses épaules lui donnait cette solide carrure absente chez l'adolescent, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'il releva son regard après avoir détaillé son corps de haut en bas. On ne remarquait pas toute cette rigidité et cette force lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la première fois. Les apparences étaient bel et bien trompeuses.

Harry s'écarta sur le côté gauche pour laisser son protégé entrer en premier. Et ce dernier jurerait avoir vu l'ombre d'un rictus sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Un instant, il se demandait même si les agents secrets avaient développés une technique pour lire dans les pensées des gens et fut pris d'une panique brève. Il serait plus plausible de penser qu'il avait senti son regard brûlant le reluquer. Néanmoins, il tenta de garder une expression impassible avant de pénétrer dans le salon, très étroit pour deux personnes. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux, et ils se retrouvaient désormais face à leur reflet dans une multitude de miroirs.

\- Alors, on monte ou on descend ? Demanda Eggsy de manière ironique, fixant le regard de l'agent à travers le miroir.

\- Aucun des deux, répondit Harry, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Et il n'eut pas plus d'informations que ça. Eggsy put voir son sourire tomber lorsqu'il attendit une explication quant à sa réponse. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, le temps que l'adolescent puisse faire marcher sa logique. Un rire nerveux lui échappa des lèvres alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Quoi, vous étiez sérieux quand vous parliez de perdre ma virginité ? Eggsy pouvait sentir ses joues devenir cramoisies alors qu'il tentait de masquer sa gêne par de l'amusement.

\- Oh, donc tu es bien vierge. C'était au tour d'Harry de s'amuser.

\- N-Non ! Bafouilla le brun dont sa voix partait dans les aiguës.

\- Comme c'est dommage.

\- Faut avoir de l'expérience sexuelle aussi, pour devenir le Lancelot de Kingsman ? Eggsy faisait de nouveau appel à son sarcasme.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Le jeune candidat au poste de nouvel agent sentait son cœur rater un battement et sa poitrine se gonflait sous sa veste Adidas. Il déglutit.

\- Nous arrivons à une étape cruciale de ta transformation, Gary.

Le ton solennel de sa voix et son air sérieux le fit frémir lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre sa joue. Quoi ? Ici ? _Maintenant_ ?

\- Dîtes-moi juste ce que je dois faire... Finit-il par répondre en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pose tes mains contre le miroir.

Eggsy obéit machinalement, encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques secondes à cause de sa position gênante. Ils n'allaient quand même pas vraiment le faire ? C'était peut être juste un test ? La sexualité devait bien avoir une place dans la vie d'un agent secret.

\- On est vraiment obligés ? Demanda t-il, hésitant. Je mentais pas quand je disais que j'étais déjà dépucelé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel._ Bon sang, que ce garçon est bourré d'imagination_, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu peux arrêter de te courber de manière aussi aguicheuse, j'avais simplement besoin de tes empreintes digitales.

Eggsy retira ses mains rapidement, comme si la glace était brûlante, et vit sous ses yeux les miroirs s'ouvrir de part et d'autre pour laisser place à un immense dressing où reposaient diverses armes à la place des vêtements. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié dans sa vie. Et des humiliations, il en avait subi. Il aurait aimé disparaître pour toujours.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que...

Son mentor ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase qu'il se mit à rire de manière contrôlée pour ne pas exploser en un fou rire, ses mains toujours croisées derrière son dos. On voyait bien qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas enfoncer son protégé. Ce dernier avança tête baissée et espérait qu'il n'évoquerait plus jamais cette scène honteuse pour le déstabiliser. Dieu qu'il détestait l'homme charismatique qu'était Harry Hart.


End file.
